


Beyond Enemy Lines

by walkthroughhale



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dom/sub, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthroughhale/pseuds/walkthroughhale
Summary: Legolas and Aragorn are on a mission for Rivendell. They've been travelling for days and Aragorn simply couldn't go a second longer without his favourite toy.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 8
Kudos: 123





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters. I do not make any profit from this.
> 
> This work is not finished, each chapter will be a continuation of the same scene.
> 
> Please Note: This scene involves BDSM and Dom/Sub themes. It is all consentual.

A large hand caught Legolas around the belt, jerking him back, hard. He cried out in false protest as the length of Aragorn’s hard cock ground against his back. “We don’t have time!” He moaned, reaching a hand out for his leggings, currently draped over a low hanging branch over head- to no avail. Aragorn’s grip was tight and he was still  _ inches  _ away from being able to latch onto the dangling fabric. The pair had been travelling for days, on a mission from Rivendell. They’d stopped to make camp the night before, setting their horses against the backdrop of the stream. Cool, crisp water gushed past and they relished in the feel of it against their skin as they cleaned themselves. Aragorn had washed their clothes as well, having draped them across the trees to dry whilst they slept in eachothers arms. The pair had been so exhausted from their journey, the first rest they’d had in three days that they’d fallen to slumber almost instantly and the sun was set high in the sky when they awoke.

It was Legolas who’d suggested a second bath in the river before heading off, more for the fine luxury of a clean body than anything else. They knew not when they’d happen upon a river again. They were in the water no more than fifteen minutes before Legolas had slipped out, drying himself in preparation for dressing once more. He’d gotten as far as his coat over his lean body and a belt around his waist before Aragorn had latched onto him, his lover still naked and wet from his dip in the stream. “If we don’t get on the road soon, we’ll be late.” as it was, they were behind schedule.

“I could care less.” Aragorn growled, his hips grinding against his lovers back for emphasis. It didn’t matter that the thick fabric of his coat was in the way, Legolas could feel every inch of his meaty cock. His own stirred in response. “Estel. We must go, we can’t stay here, it’s not safe for us.” Though he meant what he said, there was far less urgency to his tone. It was no matter, his words were lost on dead ears as a heavy hand snaked around his front, disappearing beneath the fabric of his clothing. He hissed at the feel of Aragorn’s fist closing around his cock, working it to life. It took a matter of seconds before he was achingly hard and desperate for what was to come.

Aragorn’s free hand slid up the front of his muscled body, finding penchant around his throat. He was forced backwards, until his spine curved and his body was bent out of shape. The hand around his throat tightened until the flow of air had stemmed, the fist working his cock like a master at it’s craft. A moan escaped him, though it sounded more like a desperate whimper. “Estel…  _ please _ .” He had meant it to be a plea for them to stop this frivolity and leave, they really were running  _ so _ late… but his tone was desperate now, his desire to be taken far too strong to deny.

“Please  _ what _ .” Aragorn growled in his ear, nipping at the lobe as he worked his cock. His own had found it’s place against his ass, grinding between cheeks that knew him so well. When he didn’t answer, Aragorn’s grip tightened further around his throat. “I can’t hear you.” The friction against his tight little asshole wasn’t enough for him, he was desperate to feel that thick cock deep inside him- stretching him beyond the realm of imagination. “ _ Please. _ ” 

“You want me to fuck you, whore?” He jerked his hips against Legolas’ ass for emphasis. “Make you scream so loud, the Orcs hear you?” His lips brushed against the Elf’s ear. “It’s been so long since I’ve felt you around me, since I’ve taken what’s  _ mine _ .” He picked up the pace of his hand, wanting to feel that cock twitch against him as he brought his lover to the brink of his first orgasm. 

“I’m going to use that ass until you beg me to stop, boy. Until your legs can no longer bear your weight and walking is but a joke. You’re nothing but a piece of meat for my pleasure, aren’t you…” 

Aragorn’s words were shooting straight down his spine, only fuelling the pleasure he was already feeling. The elf cried out as waves of pleasure crashed against him, his orgasm brewing beneath the surface. He knew it would be only the beginning- if he weren’t so lost in the moment, he’d shudder from excitement. “Yes, Sir. Please… I am yours, do with me as you will.  _ Please. _ ” 

The tightness around his throat, the grinding against his ass, the skilled hand on his cock- it was all too much. Both hands raised to close around a thick forearm, clinging to his lover like he was the only anchor on this earth as his first orgasm of the session all but slammed him sideways. Thick, hot ropes of cum shot out onto the grass before them. “Fuuuck!” He screamed, ice blue eyes clamping shut as he rode out the storm. There was no reprieve, however.

He was still twitching as the meaty head of Aragorn’s cock found his ass. There was no warning, there never was. In one swift thrust, his lover was buried to the hilt and Legolas was screaming his name. It didn’t matter how many years they’d shared a bed, he was never ready for this. That monster cock always tore him apart in the best possible way. As he slid out to the very tip, Legolas had no chance to brace himself for the onslaught to come. Aragorn slammed against his body, the act so blissfully painful. His cock was released, the hand moving to his hips for further leverage as Aragorn fucked him. It was all Legolas could do to hold on as he maintained a brutal pace. 

The crowned king surged forward, until Legolas was pressed hard up against the very tree the rest of his clothing had been drying on. Aragorn released his throat in favour of the back of his head, pressing his cheek against the rough bark. Hands flailed before latching onto pieces of the jagged wood, anything to keep him upright as his feet were kicked out wider, his back arched at a painful angle. The depths of his fucking intensified, the head of that monster cock bottoming out with each thrust.

Aragorn flipped the fabric of his coat up onto itself, exposing the porcelain cheeks of his tight ass. A large hand raised, before coming down hard. He cried out as the sharp sting registered in the pleasure filled fog of his mind. “Thank you, Sir!” He whimpered, knowing what to do when his master gave him such attention. His cock was aching to be touched, every fibre of his being desperate to reach down between his legs and take it in hand. He knew better, however and merely gripped harder onto the bark of the tree.

He was rewarded with another slap, this time on the other side. The harsh blow causing him to scream as pain melded with pleasure. He could barely speak to thank him and yet, Legolas managed to choke out the words. Again and again, his ass was slapped as his hole was ravaged. Until another orgasm had reached its peak and the flesh was red raw. Tears welled in his eyes, not from the session but from sheer desperation, he needed release like he needed air. He could feel the harsh sting of the cuts on his cheek as the bark of the tree grazed him.  As the thick ropes of come shot out onto the base of the tree, tears streamed down his cheeks. The pleasure was overwhelming and the elf could barely stand it. Aragorn didn’t stop, nor did he slow. The brutal pace relentless as he rode Legolas through his orgasm, to the other side. 


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas and Aragorn are on a mission for Rivendell. They've been travelling for days and Aragorn simply couldn't go a second longer without his favourite toy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters. I do not make any profit from this.
> 
> This work is not finished, each chapter will be a continuation of the same scene.
> 
> Please Note: This scene involves BDSM and Dom/Sub themes. It is all consentual.

“Fuck, Estel… please…” He wasn’t sure exactly what he was begging for. Deeper? Harder? A break? Who knew. His screams grew louder, the fact that they were in the heart of enemy territory a distant memory as he lost himself to his lover. Suddenly, the thick cock tearing him apart slid out and he whined at the loss of it. He was spun on the spot, his back hitting the tree as Aragorn’s gaze locked onto his own. There was a trickle of blood from where the tree grazed his cheek and he relished in the rough attention he was receiving.

“On your knees, Elf.” Legolas obliged the king immediately, sinking to his knees from where he stood. His back was still hard up against the tree, there was nowhere for him to go as he looked up at his brazen lover, his mouth wide open, waiting for him. “So well trained, you are.” Aragorn groaned as the head of his meaty cock slapped against an outstretched tongue. Legolas knew better than to move as Aragorn probed the inside of his cheek, watching it bulge from the size of him. 

“Such a pretty little face you have,” he moaned in reverence as he thrust his hips forward, until the hard length was buried to the hilt down his throat. Legolas was well trained. Though his eyes welled with tears, he made not a single sound. A hand came to rest atop his head, holding his immortal elf firmly against the trunk as he slid out slowly. Relishing in the way his throat hugged him before slamming back home. Aragorn was never one for a slower pace, the tethers of his self control snapping as his movements hastened. The king’s balls slapped against his chin on every thrust, the back of Legolas’ head bumping against a hardened wood of a different kind.

Aragorn tightened his grip on the silvery strands of his lover's hair. The hard hold sent a ripple of pain down the elf’s spine as the king took what he wanted. The thick swell of his cock caused his throat to bulge as it speared in and out. After years of this, he was accustomed to the use. 

Tears welled in his eyes as the king thrust harder, deeper. He had always loved using Legolas’ face, just as he would the elf’s ass. A favourite past time if ever there was one. He could feel his lips swelling from the assault, the tears falling freely down his cheeks. His own cock was aching with need, his asshole feeling the loss of the thing he loved the most. “That’s it, cry for me whore.” 

Aragorn’s voice was as rough as his fucking, as the king glanced down at his most loved possession with adoration and desire. After a particularly hard thrust, he held his cock deep in his lover’s throat, until those slender fingers were slapping against his thigh for a reprieve. One he did not provide. Instead, Aragorn began fucking anew, only this time in short, deep thrusts. Barely withdrawing his cock from its sheath. 

It was a while before he slid out, admiring the way Legolas looked in that moment. A beautiful mess, he thought as he slapped the heavy meat against those plump lips, and then the side of his pretty face. “This is your fault, you know that, don’t you?” He growled as he slapped him again and again, “if you hadn’t suggested we take another bath, I’d not have become so tempted.” The fist in his hair jerked his toys head, throwing him to the ground. With a hard pull, Legolas was on his knees, his ass high in the air, his back arched at a painful angle and that perfect face pressed into the dirt. Long blonde hair splayed out over his shoulders as Aragorn took a moment to admire his pet. “You know that means I have to punish you, don’t you?” As he spoke, a hard hand came down on the already crimson stained ass. He spanked his lover again and again, until Legolas was crying out so loud- the threat of the Orc’s hearing them was incredibly real. There was something about being so deep in enemy territory that just turned him on even more. 

Soon, three thick fingers pressed against the rim of his well abused little hole. Sliding in deep as he slapped him again and again. Curled inside, he pumped his ass hard, enjoying the way the pleasure heightened his screams just that little bit more. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” He always did love the use, the humiliation.... “Perhaps I should leave you here, tied up to this very tree so those hungry orcs can have their own way with you?” He groaned at the feel of his tight walls, milking his fingers as he pumped in and out. Legolas’ cock twitched in pleasure, his little elf’s body quivering from the attention he was receiving. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you, whore.” He could just see it now, his precious lover bound and taken by their enemies. “Both of your holes stuffed with such big cocks, tearing you apart as they have their fun with you...”


End file.
